


good girl

by RattyCatty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/F, Good girls, Light Dom/sub, Luxury, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 07, Praise Kink, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyCatty/pseuds/RattyCatty
Summary: Maleficent treats her lover after a hard day's work being the Good Queen.Response to generated kinkbaths and water + good girls.





	good girl

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came from the kink prompt generator (https://promptgenerator.tumblr.com/kink2), _baths and water + good girls_.
> 
> also, i've just started using tumblr again for the first time in 2 years. if you want to follow for updates/ouat crying/thoughts, my fic blog is rattycattyfanfic! feel free to prompt me for little one-shots there if you fancy while i struggle through my multi-chaps. that said, no pressure, and i hope you enjoy this~
> 
> warnings: smut, swearing, praise kink, light D/s, pet-names, "good girl" and "little one" if that squicks you

It’s been one of those days at the office where all Regina wants is a lay down in a dark room and a glass of wine or three – the kind where everyone must be in on some plan to test just how _good _the Good Queen is these days with _extreme fucking incompetence. _The council meeting had dragged some of the fairies trying to butt in and monopolise, suggesting stupid, naïve solutions and being generally self-righteous, and then she’d gone to her office and had to correct Hook’s poor paper work, and it’s just been _bad._

She’s irritable as she shuts the door of her mansion behind her and toes her heels off, sighing as she does. The house is quiet, dark, and she hadn’t realised how late it had gotten, hadn’t seen the clock tick past eleven while she’d been working away in her office, but it must have.

“Regina? Is that you?” comes a voice from the open study, and Regina smiles. Dark, quiet, but not empty – not anymore, never anymore. Big Henry doesn’t live here anymore, has a lovely little house near the forest with his wife and daughter and visits often between adventures, but King Henry, little Henry from the wish realm stays with her every other week, and now there’s –

“How was work?” Maleficent asks gently, coming around the corner into the hall where Regina is still lingering. She takes her into her arms, against her warm body, and Regina allows the touch, relaxes easily into it.

“Shit,” she answers, dropping her head onto Mal’s chest and wrapping her arms tight around the blonde’s slender waist. “I may just kill Reul Ghorm.”

Mal hums quietly and the corner of her lips quirks into a smile. “She’s not worth destroying everything you’ve built, but I’ll be happy to _accidentally _torch her if you like.”

Regina laughs softly and turns her head up to look at her girlfriend, drink in the welcome sight of her calm eyes and plump, red lips. “Careful, I just might take you up on that.” She wouldn’t, couldn’t kill the stupid fairy anyway – Blue really _isn’t _worth her reputation and family, her new title (she’s never cared much for her titles, but this one feels well earnt and sentimental). She’s well past ripping hearts out and snapping necks these days, even if some days that old familiar rage flares up.

Soothing hands run up over her back, firm and massaging and Regina groans softly, rolls her tense shoulders and leans in to press her lips against Mal’s chastely.

“You’re tight, little one,” the dragon murmurs when they part, focusing her attentions on the sore muscles of her shoulders. Regina’s stomach clenches, reacting instantly to the affection and the nickname. She knows what’s coming when Mal calls her that, and fuck, she needs it. “How about I run you a hot bath while you get a drink?”

Regina nods and smiles, squeezes Maleficent’s hip gently. “God, yes, thank you.” They separate reluctantly, and she stays to watch as Mal heads upstairs to the master bathroom, admires the curve of her ass and the dip of her waist before making her way to the kitchen.

Once she’s upstairs, a full glass of red in one hand and the remaining bottle and a second glass in her other, she’s greeted by the scent of lavender and chamomile, and the smokiness of matches blown out. Mal is kneeling by the bath, testing the temperature with a few fingers, and there are lit candles in the corner, the lights low.

“It’s ready whenever you are,” Mal tells her, turning the tap off and standing, and Regina just about swoons. Who’d have thought a scary dragon bitch could be so sweet? (She did, she always has since those nights in the castle, incense burning and soft kisses on bruised skin.)

Regina sets her wine down by the bath, hands the second glass and bottle to her lover with a small grin, and begins unbuttoning her shirt. Mal sits down on the edge, crosses one knee over the other and watches appraisingly. She quirks two fingers and uses magic to pour her wine so she doesn’t have to look away for one second, and Regina feels wet heat grow between her thighs at being admired so openly.

Her shirt drops to the floor and she reaches back to unzip her skirt, letting it fall down her hips next to the silk. She’s left in her underwear and stockings, and she’d love to drag this out and tease Mal a little, but it’s chilly today, so Regina peels away the black lace unceremoniously and climbs into the bath, slipping beneath the hot water. “Thank you,” she murmurs, stretching out her tight muscles and delighting in the relaxing effect of herbal oils. They’re her favourites, the same she’d enjoyed a lifetime ago as a trembling girl in Maleficent’s castle. Mal always remembers these things, and it’s one of the things Regina loves about her. _A dragon never forgets._

Regina reaches for her wine and drinks deeply, and they both sit like that for a little while, in comfortable silence, enjoying the smaller pleasures in life. Everything is always so insane, so _huge _and earth-shaking for their families_, _even now after the uniting of the realms, and these moments of quiet are priceless.

The hot water and oils work on her muscles, soothing, washing away the grime of a day’s work, and as she relaxes and becomes more comfortable, Regina feels herself heating up, growing achy for the feel of Maleficent against her. “Join me?” she requests softly, setting her glass down.

Maleficent smiles knowingly, those cool blue eyes burning into Regina, and stands to undress. She sees the hunger in her lover’s gaze, and purrs, “So it’s like that, is it?”

Regina hums in agreement and watches just as Mal had her, drinks in the irresistible appearance of creamy skin being slowly revealed until she’s nude, tall and muscular. Her platinum waves fall over her shoulders and hide the hardened peaks of her nipples and Regina wants nothing more than to push it behind her shoulders and take the nubs into her mouth.

All in good time.

Maleficent steps in behind her, somehow elegant in a way that should really be impossible, and sits in the space Regina has shuffled forward to make for her. “Come here, little one,” she says, voice like honey, and pulls Regina back into the space between her thighs, her back flush against Mal’s chest.

Regina moans under her breath as her brain turns somewhat fuzzy and soft like it tends to when Mal calls her that when they’re alone. It’s a sort of haze that comes over her, and suddenly everything feels easy and calm. She doesn’t have to think too hard, doesn’t have to be anything she’s not or live up to lofty expectations of _queen _or _good _or _mother _or _hero. _Mal’s arms snake around her waist beneath the water, settling low on her belly, her fingers tracing teasing patterns, and the stress of the day just slips away.

They soak in the water for a little while, Mal humming a soft tune into her ear and Regina letting her eyes slip shut in bliss. At some point, the blonde grabs a small cup from the side and dips it underwater to fill it. “Tip your head back,” Mal instructs silkily, and Regina obeys.

The warm water trickles through her hair, a soft hand on her forehead to catch any stray droplets that might get in her eyes. It’s nice. It’s a kind of pampering that none of them have time for ordinarily. It’s luxurious, when Mal squeezes some shampoo out into her hand and eases it through her dark hair, massaging her scalp and the nape of her neck. Regina groans and reaches down to squeeze Mal’s thigh, to rub her thumb across the skin appreciatively. A silent _thank you, thank you for doing this, for treating me good. _

The soap is washed out slowly, and then the whole process repeats with the conditioner. Slow, always slow, a show of love more than just getting clean. Then comes the body wash, and Regina swallows when Mal eases her up, straighter so she can begin to lather the apple-scented gel over olive skin. She starts gentle, innocent, rubbing her hands over Regina’s shoulders and back, massaging the knots as she goes, and then slowly inches around the front to her stomach, her ribs.

Regina is holding her breath by the time Mal’s fingers and palms tease up the side of her breasts. The blonde moves up to cup each breast in her hands, squeezing lightly and drawing a needy sound from the back of Regina’s throat. “God, Mal,” she breathes and trails off. _Please, _she wants to say, wants to beg for her touch lower, down between her thighs where a slow, insistent throb has grown.

Maleficent shushes her soothingly, rubs soapy circles over each breast and then teases both nipples into stiffened peaks with her thumbs. “I want to savour you. You’ll have what you want soon enough, if you just wait.” And then, lower, into Regina’s ear: “Can you do that for me? Wait, like a good girl?”

_Oh, gods, _Regina thinks and bucks her hips ineffectually. “Yes,” she promises breathily.

“Good,” Maleficent purrs, and pinches one nipple hard, causing her lover to yelp. She twists the other, rolls it between her fingers, and the yelp becomes a low moan. “I’m going to make you feel so good. You’re going to be absolutely boneless when I’m done with you.”

Regina squirms through the slow teasing for a few minutes. A slight warm, relaxing buzz from the wine has set in and everything feels _lovely. _She can’t for the life of her remember what she’d been so tense about less than an hour ago.

It’s hard to think of _anything _when one of Maleficent’s hands slip lower down, dancing over her stomach, down under the water again to push her thighs apart. She pulls one knee up to rest against the side of the tub so that her leg is bent, and she’s spread open. Regina just thinks _yes _and hopes to god Mal finally decides to touch her properly.

“How are you feeling?” Maleficent murmurs. Her fingers just trace lazily over her inner thighs, from her knee to half-way up, side to side, little shapes and letters before glancing up, almost to Regina’s core and then back down again. She’s all but given up on _actually _washing Regina now, those little lusty whimpers and hitched breaths too irresistible.

“Good,” Regina answers quietly. “Relaxed. _Horny.” _

Maleficent laughs and gives her thigh a squeeze. “I’m sure.”

Regina’s lips quirk up at the beautiful, rare sound of Maleficent’s ringing laughing, and the mood is light, silly for a second, before Mal ghosts a finger up the length of Regina’s slit. She _barely _touches her, so torturously light and teasing, but it has her moaning all the same. “_Gods, _I need you, Mal,” and her mirth is gone. She just rocks her hips up enticingly.

“You’re lucky you’re so _irresistible, _Regina. I don’t think good girls top from the bottom like that.” Maleficent kisses the nape of Regina’s neck, the stretch of her throat, her jaw, and acquiesces all the same. Gently, lightly, she grazes her lover’s clit with her thumb, circles once, twice, three times and watches as Regina moans loudly and arches in pleasure. Sometimes, she wonders how the hell she lived without this for the three or so decades she’d been trapped as a dragon (and thank god they made it past _that)_.

“Sorry,” Regina mumbles, and Maleficent hushes her softly, keeps moving her fingers.

“You’re forgiven,” she says, dropping a kiss to an exposed shoulder. “This is about you anyway.”

She keeps teasing Regina’s clit, flicking lightly and pinching it occasionally, until the woman is trembling, letting out a melody of whispering moans and stifled whimpers and soft curses. Only then, when she’s shaking with need, gasping _fuck me_, does Mal press a finger inward, into wet warmth. Regina clenches around her, pushes back, and Maleficent takes that as a good sign and adds another finger on the next thrust.

“You’re beautiful like this, little one. Always, but especially like this,” Mal praises as she fucks her. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” Regina gasps. “Yes, _god, _so good. I love how you touch me.” And then she’s twisting, tipping her head back to press her lips against Mal’s, a little sloppy with arousal. Their tongues brush together, lips moving, and Maleficent can’t help but hum in pleasure herself, a moan in the back of her throat. She doubles her efforts between Regina’s thighs in response.

Regina cries out, her thighs shaking, and she admits in a wobbly voice, “I’m close, Mal.”

She _does _moan at that, at her lover telling her how close she is, giving Maleficent the option to deny her like she occasionally loves to do. But this isn’t one of those nights, this is about Regina’s pleasure, and the admittance alone makes Mal suddenly yearn to feel the woman come undone against her.

Her other hand resumes toying with Regina’s breasts, squeezing harder now that Regina is on the edge. Maleficent speeds up her ministrations, adds another finger tentatively and begins to move faster when Regina stretches comfortably to accommodate her. “Come for me, little one. I want to watch you come around my fingers.”

And Regina’s breath catches in her throat, her chest heaving with pleasure. “_Yes,_” she moans loudly, the word echoing off the tiled walls. “_Fuck,” _Regina gasps, and feels herself coiling tight. Mal switches up the rhythm on her clit, rubs a little harder, a little faster and murmurs _good girl, good girl, come for me._

Regina comes hard, feels herself go rigid as wave upon wave of pleasure hit her _hard_. She’s moaning with abandon and can’t stop herself, just thanks the gods no one else is home tonight as she clenches around the fingers within her and rides out her orgasm. Mal is whispering praise in her ear as she trembles, _good girl, you’re so beautiful, my queen, _her fingers still moving and the water sloshing slightly around them.

Slowly, Regina begins to come down, her muscles liquid and her cheeks flushing hot. Her entire body is electric with her high, but suddenly _exhausted_, boneless just as Mal had promised as she goes limp against her lover, breathing hard. “Thank you,” she murmurs, resting her head against Maleficent’s shoulder.

“My pleasure,” Mal replies and absolutely means it. “I love seeing you like this. You’re gorgeous when you come.” She kisses the top of Regina’s head.

Her lover _hmms _lazily, nudging Mal’s thigh. “Careful with your words, you’ll get me all hot again.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” the dragon teases, flicking a hard nipple and smirking as Regina squirms, too sensitive.

“I thought this was about me,” Regina retorts with a curling grin, tipping her head back slightly loopily. It’s adorable, and Mal concludes that she’s been successful relaxing her lover and making her forget about whatever stress she’d dealt with today. “I don’t think you finished washing me,” she pokes when Maleficent is uncharacteristically speechless.

“I may be wrong, but I don’t think _good girls _make demands either. Maybe I’ll just leave you to do it yourself,” she murmurs into Regina’s ear only half-serious. She’d love to continue their little game, but the way her lover is heavy against her, eyes hooded, Maleficent doesn’t think she’s got another half-hour of sex in her. She looks like she needs pyjamas and bed and maybe a last glass of wine, and the water’s starting to cool anyhow.

She grabs the bottle of body wash despite her words, squeezes it out and begins to finish where she left off, fingers kneading, and Regina says nothing more, just sighs happily. By the time Mal finishes with the soap, Regina seems to almost be dozing against her chest, breaths deep and slow, and the dragon chuckles.

“Regina, dear,” she murmurs next to the woman’s ear, and gets only a sleepy _hmm? _“Let’s get you rinsed off and into bed before the water gets cold.”

“Hmm, ok. Bed sounds good,” Regina concedes, and shifts, coming to fully. She twists to meet Maleficent’s gaze, eyes glinting with promise and a devilish smile at the corners of her lips. “You deserve the favour repaid.”

That damn smile has Mal smiling too and murmuring, “We’ll see,” before kissing her softly. She’s strong and gentle as she helps Regina rinse off and step out of the tub, as she cocoons her lover in a huge fluffy towel and rubs her down, eases a brush through her damp hair and does the same for herself.

When they finally get into bed, Regina is in fresh, softly scented pyjamas and snuggles close to her dragon’s warm body, trails her fingers over the soft mauve silk nightgown. She fully intends to repay the favour, to slip down between those thighs and lick and suck until Mal knows just how much she’s _appreciated, _but there are fingers running through her slowly drying hair, rubbing the back of her neck and all she can do is groan and close her eyes. “Mm – stop distracting me, I want to taste you,” Regina says half-heartedly, pressing lazy kisses up the blonde’s throat and down over her collarbone, the tops of her breasts.

Maleficent chuckles, a low thing that rumbles in her chest, and shakes her head. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, you can hardly keep your eyes open, Regina. There’ll be plenty of time for that tomorrow, and I _fully _intend to collect.” She wraps her arms tighter around the Queen and kisses her hair. “But sleep now, _good girl_.”

And Regina just grumbles quietly, but curls up all the same, giving up her leisurely assault and just resting. “Your good girl,” she murmurs, followed by a small, “thank you,” just as Mal begins to hum softly again, her voice intimate in the quiet dark of the bedroom. Tomorrow, she'll be working hard again, the Good Queen and all its stressors instead of just _good girl_, but for tonight, Regina basks in the feeling of complete and utter relaxation, of her lover’s tender, protective touches and words, until her breath evens out into soft snores.


End file.
